This invention relates generally to a setting device for a servo-mechanism and more particularly, it relates to an electrically controllable setting device for adjusting the position of a gas pedal in a motor vehicle in response to a control signal delivered by a servo-mechanism arranged in the vehicle.
Prior art setting devices of this type have included an electromotor connected to an electromagnetic coupling via a worm gear. This arrangement, however, has proved to be insufficient to transform the rotary movement of the electromotor into a regulating force capable of displacing the gas pedal over an increased range of its travel.
The primary object of this invention is therefore to provide an electrically actuated setting device that can produce an increased regulating force and thus increase the range of regulating movement of the control mechanism.
Another object of this invention is to provide a setting device suitable for mass production.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a setting device that could be employed in existing speed controlling servo-mechanisms in motor vehicles.
Furthermore, an object of this invention is to provide a setting device that is capable of resuming instantly its non-regulating of zero position.